This invention relates to a photographed image reproducing apparatus for reproducing a photographed image on a developed film on a television monitor.
PCT International Publication No. WO 90/04302 discloses a reproducing apparatus in which: Photographed images recorded on successive frames on a developed film are sensed and converted into a video signal which the photographed images are in turn reproduced on a television monitor in accordance with.
Also, the developed film carries magnetic tracks on which information, such as trimming, zooming instructions, is recorded. The reproducing apparatus which is provided with information reading means for reading information recorded on the magnetic tracks determines an appropriate reproducing way based on the read information. Further, the reproducing apparatus is provided with information writing means for writing new information on the magnetic tracks.
In the reproducing apparatus, however, a photographed image on a selected frame is reproduced after information for the selected frame is read and an appropriate reproducing way is determined. Also, writing of new information for the selected frame is executed after the reproduction of the image for the selected frame is completed. A long time has been inevitably consumed to reproduce an image for one frame.
In view of the above-mentioned problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reproducing apparatus which makes it possible to execute reading and writing of frame information and reproducing of images for a shorter time of period.